The bite of 87
by Ice Frostern
Summary: I know this story has been over killed a million times before but, mines a slight twist.


As daddy and I step into the large resturant we can smell the pizza being cooked in the kitchen; we can also see ballons, party hats, and kids playing and laughing but, the thing I hear in this place are amazing sung by Freddy Fazbear. Him and his friends Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken are on the main stage but, my favorite character is behind the curtains in Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate, a seven foot tall robotic fox with a pair of brown pants, an eyepatch over his right eye, and a hook as his right hand.

"Remember the only reason we're here is because it's your birthday and That's It!" daddy told me in a very firm tone while grabbing my arm so hard it hurt. My mommy died three years ago when I was seven and daddy has been drinking ever since that day, he's also been mean to me and hurting me a lot.

"Yes daddy." I said in a calm tone.

"Good girl, now go find some kids to talk to or something.. Daddy has work to do." He said as he let me go and turned to the prize booth where a lady with golden hair stood there battering her eyes and waving at daddy. I just ignored it and ran to the pizza contur to get a slice of pizza and a soda.

After I'd grabbed my food Chica walked over to me, she's an animatronic chicken with yellow feathers, an orange beak, and a big white bib that says "_Let's Eat!_" spelled in big purple and yellow letters on the front.

"H-Hi there little girl." She said in a cheery tone.

"Hi Chica!" I replied in the same tone.

"S-S-So How's th-the pizza?" She asked.

"Great!" I answered while taking a bite.

"We-Well that's ni-nice to hear!" She said as she bent down and ruffled my hair. I giggled and she chuckled "O-Ok I've gotta go and see Freddy and Bonnie, have fu-fun and behave!"

"Ok!" I assured and she walked to the stage.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes Freddy was on Foxy's stage. "Hey Kids! Come on dow-down to Pirate's Cove! The show is about to start!"<p>

I got off of the stool by the contur and darted to the front of the stage.

"Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" Freddy yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled left then, right then, out into the audience. "Oh where could he be? Ok kids lets get him out here shout his name with me!"

"Foxy!" We yelled.

"Ok kids again!" Freddy said raising one of his hands in the air then recuffed it.

"Foxy!" We yelled again but, a bit louder.

"Alright last time, as loud as you can!" Freddy yelled this time raising both of his hands in the air.

"Foxy!" We shouted out to get our favorite animatronic's attention.

"Ah-Hoy Me Maties!" Foxy yelled as he ran out from behind the curtain on the right side of the stage. We all cherred his name as he stood in the centure of the stage waving his left arm at us. "I see you all walking round with ye sodie pops and yur pizza in hand like true pirates, now then who wants to hear a song?"

When he said that we all yelled out "Yes!" or "Yay!" or "I Do, I Do!" As I waited pasiantly for him to sing I was grabbed by my right arm and tugged away from the stage. My daddy had grabbed me and was pulling me to the exit.

"Ouch! Daddy that hurts!" I yelled as I got out of his grasp forcing him to turn toward me.

"Oh stop your bitching, you're making a scene!" He yelled in my face. Unknowing to us Foxy was watching from a far while he sung his songs.

"Daddy why are you like this, you never used to be like this when mommy was here." I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Well your mother is gone! Now come on we're going home!" He yelled grabbing me by my wrist and tugged me so hard I fell over. "Get Up!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled as I curled up.

He started to pull his arm back ready to hit me. "I Said, Get Up!" He swung and I shut my eyes but, I didn't feel anything. I looked up to see a tall figure in front of me, Foxy!

"Oi mate, it ain't right to be hitting a pretty girl such as her." Foxy said in his pirate voice as he let go of daddy's right arm.

"She's my daughter and I'll treat her however the hell I feel like treating her you dumb tin can!" He yelled swinging again and hitting Foxy in the jaw causing a popping sound and Foxy's jaw to stay gapped, he stood firm. "I. Said. Move!" This time Foxy did something I never thought he would do...

He grabbed his arm and pulled him forward causing Foxy's teeth to go into the top of his head. Foxy let go and my daddy fell on the ground with red stuff coming out. Foxy slowly turned to me and nodded. The other kids and parents ran screaming and the security guard ran over and picked me up...

* * *

><p>It has been twelve years since then and now I'm visiting the same pizzeria but, as the manager. I stepped inside and said hello to Mike as he left his for the day until later tonight and went into my office. As I sat down I looked out of my office window into the main dinning area and I was surprised to see what I saw I had to be dreaming but, I swear Foxy peeked his head out from behind the curtain and waved at me. I rubbed my eyes the decided to go look at the old fox.<p>

I drew back the curtain revealing the old animatronic looking at the ground as usual, he's been turned off for the past twelve years... Well today... He's being turned back on. As I walked behind I stuck my hand on the back of his neck and felt around for the small button to give him life.

**CLICK!**

His eyes flickered on and off and then he stood up straight and blinked twice.

"Har-Har-Har! Hello Meh Dear!" He said in his pirate voice causing me to laugh.

"Hello Foxy... So you wanna see the kids today?" I asked as I drew back the curtain.

He battired his one eye and said "Ah-Ah-Are you sure las?"

"Yes I am." I said as I started to step down and walked to the main stage to turn the others on.

"Yaaaaahoooooo!" I could hear Foxy yell, I love the new emotion chips we installed last month we even gave Foxy one.

* * *

><p>After the day was over it was time for everyone to power down well, sort of. As I left the Fazbears i turned arounf toward the curtains one last time and bumped into Mike by accident, I fired him a week ago because I thought he was tampering with Foxy but, he was actually repairing some of his damaged parts.<p>

"Oops I'm sorry Michael!" I opaligized as I went around him.

"Oh no it was my fault Miss Den." I stopped and turned to him.

"Call me Lizzy." I said with a smile as i opened the door.

"Oh! Ok night Lizzy." He said as he locked the door behind me. I simply chuckled as I got into my car and drove home for the night...


End file.
